In the poultry layer and broiler industries, approximately 50% of all chicks that hatch are killed immediately after hatching, because they are the non-preferred sex. Methods for the manipulation of hens such that they preferentially produce more female or male offspring has the potential to increase efficacy and productivity in the poultry industry. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of altering sex ratios in avian offspring.